Batalla final
by Aya-Takemeaway
Summary: Volviste la vista y te concentraste en tu oponente. Lo conocías tan bien que pudiste distinguir cada parte de su cuerpo sin dificultad. Te habló y esas palabras llegaron a lo más hondo de tu alma: " No puedes hacerlo". Y tenía razón...  ItaSaku


-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. FINAL-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estabas cansada. Tu cuerpo tardaba más de lo normal en responder y notabas como faltaba poco para tu fin. Tu sangre caía, adhiriéndose a tu cuerpo como una segunda piel. Miraste a tu alrededor y no viste a nadie más. Naruto tendría que estar cerca aunque no lo vieras, al igual que tu sensei y los otros equipos. Volviste la vista y te concentraste en tu oponente. Era de noche y la lluvia caía sin cesar, pero lo conocías tan bien que pudiste distinguir cada parte de su cuerpo sin dificultad.

Su pelo, de ese color negro azabache, como siempre atado en una coleta baja. La capa que siempre llevaba estaba perdida en algún lugar del campo de batalla, por lo que se podían apreciar los musculosos brazos bajo esa camiseta gris medio rota. Una sonrisa arrogante surcaba su rostro, antes eso te recordaba a otra persona, pero con el tiempo fue quedando en el pasado, aplastado por las memorias del hombre que estaba delante de ti. Te habló y esas palabras llegaron a lo más hondo de tu alma: " No puedes hacerlo".

Y era verdad. Una jodida verdad que no te dejaba dormir por las noches y que te hacía pensar en todo lo que perderías si lo hicieras. Y aun así aquí estabas, dispuesta a matar al hombre por el que darías tu vida, el que te sacó del agujero de depresión en el que estabas metida, el que te hizo ver la luz.

Tenías que hacerlo, no había otra opción. Tus amigos dependían de ti. Konoha dependía de ti.

Tus ojos estaban llenos de determinación. cogiste la katana y te dirigiste hacia él. Te esquivó con cierta facilidad y te pegó una patada en el plexo solar que te mando volando varios metros y tú gritaste. Aterrizaste agarrándote a la tierra mojada, con tu mano izquierda parando tu trayecto hacia el árbol más cercano. Otro golpe, esta vez en tu cara, te sorprendió y perdiste el equilibrio. Tampoco vistes llegar el kunai que se clavó en tu brazo, solo sentiste la punzada de dolor que se sumó al resto de heridas que tenías por todo el cuerpo.

Se acercó a ti. Su rostro tenía una mueca sombría y sabías lo que pensaba, pero no tenía elección. Ninguno de los dos la tenía. Él haría lo que fuera para cumplir su misión y tú tenías que proteger a tus amigos. A pesar de tus heridas te levantaste solo para poder caer cuando te diera el golpe final, pero una idea descabellada surgió en tu mente. Gritaste cuando su espada rozó tu piel trazando un corte profundo desde tu hombro hasta la cadera contraria y tus piernas te fallaron, pero no notó tus intenciones hasta que tu katana traspasó su pecho, perforando sus pulmones y saliendo por su espalda. Abrió la boca llena de sangre, que salió por las comisuras de su boca, y te miró a los ojos. Estaba claro que el factor sorpresa jugó de tu lado, pero para ti fue demasiado rápido. Nunca pensaste que podrías vencerle - o algo así-. Vuestras piernas no aguantaron y caísteis al suelo.

Os arrastrasteis, apenas pudiendo moveros, hasta juntar vuestros cuerpos, queriendo sentir los últimos resquicios del calor que se iba apagando a cada momento. Nunca imaginaste que esto terminaría así, como tampoco imaginaste que llegarías a sentir esto por alguien como él. Recordaste el día en que os conocisteis: Una misión de la villa. El objetivo era conseguir los pergaminos del clan más poderoso del país de la lluvia sin que nadie se enterase. Os disfrazasteis tan bien que ni siquiera vosotros os reconocisteis, pero la atracción fue instantánea. Demorasteis en cumplir vuestro cometido, pues no queríais separaros el uno del otro, _hasta que descubristes la verdad._

Algo se rompió en tu interior cuando supiste quien era en realidad y ni siquiera luchaste contra él para cumplir tu objetivo. Solo querías despertar de ese maldito sueño, huir. Y lo hiciste, volviste a Konoha y te quedaste allí, olvidando las pasadas semanas, ignorando lo que experimentabas con solo pensar en él, en vosotros. Pero no llegaste muy lejos en tu propósito porque él te encontró y no pudiste negarte a pesar de todo, a pesar de que él era _tu enemigo._

Seguisteis con esa relación secreta, con ese amor oculto de los ojos ajenos. Cada vez que salías de la villa te corroía la culpa, pero al volver no podías evitar estar feliz y tus compañeros lo notaban. Te preguntaban el por qué, pero tu no respondías y la culpa volvía...

Todo terminó el día en que te enteraste de la intención de Akatsuki. No volviste a verlo y él no intentó buscarte, o quizás sí y esa presencia que a veces sentías no eran simples imaginaciones tuyas.

Te asignaron _la misión_, a ti y a tus compañeros, y resististe sin mostrar ninguna emoción hasta que Tsunade dejó de hablar y pudisteis marcharos a casa. Pero cuando llegaste y te encerraste en tu habitación no pudiste reprimir más tus sentimientos. Las lágrimas cayeron por tu rostro, mientras tu cuerpo temblaba y tú te abrazabas a ti misma para calmarte y mitigar los jadeos que se negaban a dejar de salir. Y al final tomaste una decisión, protegerías a tus amigos aunque fuera lo último que hicieras, aunque ni siquiera sabías si podrías hacerlo.

Y aquí estabas, viendo escapar su vida ante tus ojos y la tuya propia.. Él se acercó más a tu rostro para poder juntar vuestros labios. Sentiste el sabor metálico de la sangre en tu boca junto con las gotas de lluvia, pero no podía importarte menos. Correspondiste el beso con desesperación, intuyendo que iba a ser el último y lo acercaste más a ti con las pocas fuerzas que te quedaban. No querías que esto terminara, pero la falta de sangre empezaba a hacer que te desmayaras. Tus ojos se fueron cerrando y lo últimos que notaste fue como él te abrazaba con esfuerzo y te susurraba esas palabras que tanto deseaste oír. Tu semblante apenas se iluminó con una cansada sonrisa y todo terminó...

Mi primer Fic de Itasaku! me encanta esta pareja xD

dioooos, no sabeis lo mucho que me ha costado subirlo, pero aqui está, al fin.

Ademas estoy pensando en empezar como una continuación de esto donde Saku recuerde con más detalle su historia con Itachi, pero es que... eso sería un fic medianamente largo y mi inspiración llega cuando quiere. Eso y que soy una vaga que nunca termino lo que empiezo xD. Vosotras que pensais?

Espero vuestra opinión, consejos para mejorar, lo que sea me vale =D.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
